


Penelope Alexandria Carson

by Gildedmuse



Series: 11 Painful Partings [9]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Character Study, Gen, Niche Fandom Fic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Yet Another Girl Killed By Two Guys Being Jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: No one even bothers to invite to the funeral as if this is all somehow my fault when I'd only been trying to save the world and murder one man.





	Penelope Alexandria Carson

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. The first part was 12 Drunken Drabbles. Each of the 11 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Painful Partings]

  **Penelope Alexandra Carson**

Of course, I'm not even invited to the funereal.  
  
Oh sure it's easy to blame the guy in the blood red doctor's coat just because I maybe built a death ray and have the word Evil in my title. Isn't that just like the masses not bothering to look beyond the eazy answer. I mean, it's as though everyone of them has entirely  forgotten this is all Captain Hammer’s fault. I told him not to use the gun, not when any idiot - or almost any idiot it would seem - could clearly hear it backfiring, but does the narcissistic tool listen to me? No, of course he'd rather look like the big strong hero than actually act like a decent human being. Even when Penny is right there in the room and he should have been extra careful and doesn‘t he know a single thing about the proper way to use a death ray? Umm… No. Of course he doesn’t. He’s an idiot, and this is all his fault.  
  
Although, uh, I suppose I could have been more careful, too. I guess.

Anyway, no one invited me to the funereal, but I show up all the same. It's not as though any of these sheep are going to queston the great Dr. Horrible. The most villainous, uh… villain here. In the city. Where they live. Right.

No, they wouldn’t stop me. They're all too afraid, _too_ _weak_ , which is good. It's perfect. Precisely what I wanted. What I’d always wanted.  
  
So why does it feel like my hearts been frozen in place?  
  
Maybe that’s just how it feels. I mean, I don’t really get what I want all that much so, uh, maybe this is how it should feel, I guess. I mean, yeah. Yeah, I am getting everything that I deserve, that I have worked so hard for so long to achieve. This must be what job satisfaction feels like.  
  
Right, not even I believe that.  
  
I show up at the funereal dressed as Billy, just to keep the news reports down. I don’t want them trampling all over her grave, I guess, like they’ve already been doing in the name of covering the Captain Hammer story. The moment I get control of the media, I am making sure they never do this sort of thing again. Well, unless I want them to, possibly just to prove  how destructive it is to the social… uh, worlds. Which I won’t. Because it’s wrong.  
  
Her headstone is kind of plain looking, but I guess that’s just how headstones look. Still, it doesn’t seem right. Penny hadn’t been a plain girl, so why should this last marker of her existance be so.... unremarkable. Maybe I should erect some sort of monument here, only I doubt that Bad Horse would approve of me morning the girl I murdered to get into the Evil League of Evil. I sort of only scanned the section of the handbook that dealt with homicide, but buying her a memorial doesn’t seem particularly evil.  
  
The most I can offer is some frozen yogurt, which is so, so lame that I’m almost glad Penny isn’t here to see it or she’d probably take back all those times she spoke to me and I don’t want her to do that. Cause I sort of remember every single one of those talks and, well, I’m not sure what I would do if they got taken back.  
  
Captain Hammer isn’t here, thank God. No one has seen him around much, which is fine by me. He’s the one to blame for this, in case I hadn't mentioned that already. I never wanted to hurt her, I just wanted to kill Captain Hammer so I could get into the ELE so that I could take over the world and destroy the people at the top that insist on destroying the people at the bottom, and Penny would have been so amazed with the world I would have given her. One she would have had total control over, to do whatever she wanted with, and no one would have to go hungry or homeless expect, well, the people she wanted to be. Uh… They’d, you know, be homeless or whatever.  
  
I hadn’t really planned it out that far.  
  
Then again, I hadn’t really planned any of this. I was never suppose to be standing at Penny’s headstone.

I have no idea what I am doing.

I mean what do you do when you get everything you want and it’s all wrong?


End file.
